Harry Potter y Los Secretos De Voldemort
by RebecaNara
Summary: La cara de la moneda qe nadie habia visto la parte de la profecia qe nadie escuchó. Harry descubrira lo que se le habia ocultado lo qe tanto ansiaba. No esta solo en su lucha. Una nueva chica les traera esperanza y una leccion de vida que nadie olvidará..
1. Nunca Regresaremos

**Hola! pues este fik ya lo habia publicado, pero deje de escribir por que la verdad, no me estaba gustando como me estaba kedando, asi que decidí mejorarlo, y escribir más capitulos antes de continuar, como le he hecho algunos cambios, y he corregido errores, entonces decidí volver a empezar! espero que les guste a los que aun no lo han leeido, y que los ke ya lo habian hecho, pues me digan ke tal me esta kedando ahora xD**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, no los entreten´go más, pasen y leean! xD**

1

Nunca Regresaremos

Todo parecia andar muy bien en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, el señor y la señora Dursley eran felices en días como esos, y claro a Harry esto lo alegraba, ya que no los tendría que soportar en todo el día si procuraba no verlos demasiado, él esperaba tener un agradable cumpleaños número 17, ya que sería el último que pasaría en esa casa donde, claro, no era muy bienvenido que digamos.

Desde que una mañana hacia 16 años atrás lo habían encontrado en su puerta junto con una carta, Harry había sido despreciado por ser como los Dursley llamaban un "fenómeno", porque Harry no era como los demás; no, Harry, era un mago...

Él había asistido los últimos 6 años a la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, donde había descubierto todos los poderes que tenía y que los Dursley le habían ocultado durante años.

Hizo buenos amigos en esa escuela... pero tambien tenia grandes enemigos, entre ellos a Lord Voldemort, el más malvado mago tenebroso de la historia, a quien Harry, sin ningún poder especial aparente, derroto siendo un bebé, después de que este matara a sus padres; no había un solo mago que no conociera la historia del niño que vivió, pero al parecer nadie sabía qué era lo que había pasado entre Harry y Lord Voldemort aquella noche, ya que la única persona que podía haber tenido una idea de lo sucedido, estaba ahora muerta...

Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado por el traidor de Severus Snape, el maestro más odiado por Harry, y ahora, el primer mortífago al que quería ver muerto, pero estaba a punto de descubrir por sí mismo la verdad sobre lo que paso aquella noche hace ya 16 años, la noche que perdió a su familia, y la noche que su historia como "El Elegido" comenzó...

Era un bonito día, no había una sola nube en el cielo, Harry se había despertado hacía más o menos una media hora, pero se había quedado acostado pensando y soñando despierto, algo que había hecho muy seguido durante las últimas dos semanas, con lo que haría después de terminar su último curso en Hogwarts.

Él pensaba en unirse a algún equipo de Quidditch mientras estudiaba para auror, eso claro si lo aceptaban en la academia, comprar una casa con el dinero que tenia en Gringotts, el banco de los magos, ya que aunque tenia la casa de su padrino Sirius, él nunca podría vivir ahí, era demasiado doloroso ya que todo ahí se lo recordaba, tal vez él podría conseguir algo en Londres o tal vez él...

¡Tal vez él nada! Llevaba tiempo soñando con el día en que viviría solo, en que se iria por fín de la casa de los Dursley, desde que tenia memoria, siemrpe había deseado largarse de ese lugar, y tener una vida propia, tener una familia... pero ahora sabía muy bien que jamás podría, sabía que su destino había sido marcado por una profecia desde antes de nacer, sabía que sus ideales de comprar una casa, de tener una vida, de... de compartirla con Ginny, jamás serían posible hasta que derrotara a Voldemort, solo entonces él podría tener una vida... si es que seguia vivo despues de la batalla final...

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hedwig que en ese momento entraba por la ventana de su habitación junto con otras dos lechuzas cargando algunos paquetes, reconoció a una como Pig, el diminuto búho de Ron, y la otra era una Lechuza café que Harry pensó seria de Hogwarts.

Le quitó el paquete a Hedwig, quien dio un picotazo al aire en seña de agradecimiento por quitarle su carga y voló a su jaula para beber agua.

El paquete era de Hermione, lo supo antes de leer la carta por la pulcra letra.

_Hola Harry, feliz cumpleaños, espero que hayas estado bien. ¿Has leído El Profeta? Muchos mortífagos han caído, pero lamentablemente también algunos de los nuestros han sido asesinados. Lo siento no debería decirte esto en tu cumpleaños, pero lo sabrías de todas formas... ¿Ya has recibido la carta de Hogwarts? Este año será el más difícil de todos, son muchos libros hasta para mí._

_Y ¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones? Espero que tu primo no te haya molestado, Ron me contó que pasarías el resto de las vacaciones en su casa, espero que se diviertan, pero por favor no rompan ninguna regla esta vez, es el ultimo año, sabes que Filch buscara cualquier pretexto para hacer que los echen del colegio, desde lo de Umbridge la trae en tu contra (para variar)._

_Nos veremos en la casa de Ron en tres semanas, mis padres tendrán una convención de dentistas en esos días. Sí, lo sé, una convención de dentistas, es extraño, pero pasaré una semana en casa de Ron. Bien Harry, me despido, espero que tengas un lindo cumpleaños, si ignoramos el factor Dursley._

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Hermione_

_P.D. Por cierto, dile a Ron que enviarme un paquete con los gnomos de su jardín no fue gracioso, ¡A mamá casi le da un infarto!._

Harry no podía contener la risa, él ya conocía a los gnomos que vivían en el jardín de Ron, eran algo molestos, pero eran algo normal en la casa de una mago, y no podía evitar reir al imaginarlos corriendo por la casa de Hermione, aunque era algo peligroso, ya que otros muggles podrían haberlos visto.

Después abrió el paquete que le había enviado Hermione, era una esfera de cristal con un pequeño universo dentro de ella, y venia con una nota.

_Harry, no me preguntes cómo conseguí esto por favor, solo puedo decirte que te será muy útil, sólo tienes que pronunciar el nombre del plantea o galaxia que quieres ver y te lo mostrará, a simple vista es sólo un planetario de bolsillo, pero tiene otras cualidades, que estoy segura, te serán útiles. Si tomas la esfera entre tus manos, cierras los ojos y te concentras en el rostro de una persona mientras dices su nombre, está te lo mostrará, en dondequiera que esté, si no sbaes su nombre, o no has visto su rostro, solo tienes que tener algo que le haya pertenesido a esa persona, y pasará lo mismo. Y, Harry, si es alguien que ya murio, te mostrará sus recuerdos... Espero te sea útil._

_Felicidades,_

_Con cariño_

_Hermione_

–Valla Hermione, es grandioso – Dijo Harry algo emocionado, recordaba haber visto un planetario de bolsillo en el callejón Diagon, pero esto le sería aun más útil. Pensar que podrá encontrar a cualquier persona que quisiera encontrar, aunque dudaba que Voldemort no hubiera pensado en eso, y ya se hubiera encargado de que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, pero realmente no le interesaba eso a Harry, lo único que el quería era vengar la muerte de sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore...

¡Por Dios! ¡Sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore! ¡Podrá ver sus recuerdos!

Estubo tentado a intentarlo, pero prefirio que sería mejor esperar, no quería estar solo cuando los viera...

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, Hermione no podría haber acertado mejor con el regalo que le dío.

Realmente su amiga había cambiado mucho en los últimos años ¿quién diría que la molesta niña mandona que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts, con su indomable cabello castaño enmarañando, era la Hermione que ahora era una potencial miembro de la Orden del Fénix?

No solo había cambiado físicamente, ya que ella ya no era ninguna niña, además de que su cabello ya parecia de una persona y no el de un león crispado, sino que tambien su modo se ser se había modificado un poco.

Seguía siendo Hermione, solo que ahora rompía más las reglas, no era tan cautelosa, y era una gran chantajista, lo cual pensándolo bien era escalofriante; Harry recordaba muy bien cuando ella chantajeo a Rita Skeeter con decirle al ministerio que era una animaga no registrada a cambio de que entrevistara a Harry sobre el regreso de Voldemort.

Si, definitivamente se alegraba de ser su amigo, por que ella nunca podría hacerle eso a su amigo... ¿o si? ¡No!, claro que no, tal vez a Ron, pero eso era otra historia, y un campo minado en el que Harry no quería aventurarse, por ahora...

Harry se acerco a la jaula de Hedwig, donde ahora revoloteaba Pig, intentando beber un poco de agua, lo tomo y le quito el paquete que tenia atado a una pata y empujo un poco a Hedwig para que dejara que Pig bebiera. Abrió primero la carta.

_Hola Harry, feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo pases bien, y que tu primo no te moleste para variar._

_Le envié una caja a Hermione llena con los gnomos de mi jardín, me ha enviado dos cartas desde entonces, pero no me atrevo a abrirlas, temo que me envié algún hechizo, mamá cree que los gnomos simplemente se fueron, se suponía que tenia que desgnomisar el jardín, ya sabes, por los arreglos de la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero no tenia tiempo, además Hermione me lo debía ¿Tienes idea de cuantas clases me obligo a tomar? la verdad, aun no se como me convenció de tomar astronomía dime ¡¿qué tiene de interesante, o útil astronomía?!_

_Espero que la pases muy bien Harry, te espero en mi casa, por cierto Fred Y George pasaran por ti en 3 días. Hermione vendrá en tres semanas a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros. Trae tu tunica de gala, ya sabes, la boda... espero que me compren una nueva, ¡No pienso usar la misma que en el baile de navidad!_

_Ron Weasley._

Si, tambien Harry esperaba que Ron usara otra túnica, nunca se lo dijo, pero aqui entre nos, siempre pensó que parecia un vestido... Tal vez la vijea túnica tendría un pequeño "accidente" con su varita y un _incendio_, entonces tendria pretexto para comprarle otra a Ron.

Después Harry tomo la carta de Hogwarts del pico de la lechuza y la leyó, Hermione tenia razón, eran muchos libros, en especial de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, entonces se pregunto, ¿Quién sería el nuevo maestro?, pero en realidad eso no le importaba por el momento, lo que realmente le interesaba era lo que le dijo Ron en su carta, estaba ansioso por poder largarse de una vez de la casa de los Dursley.

"¡Genial!" pensó Harry, - esto es Genial ¿no crees Hedwig? nos libraremos de los Dursley antes de lo que esperaba, y te lo prometo, nunca regresaremos, jamás volveremos a ver esta casa o a esos muggles, nunca...

N/A: Waa! ke tal? espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews xD y pues, ia saben, pueden dirigir sus comentarios a los eprsonajes, ellos responden! xD

Besos

RebecaNara


	2. La Otra Profecia

**Hola! aqi denuevo! pues solo me han dejado un review/ recuerden que estoy modificando la historia, me disculpo si tardo en actualizar, pero quiero asegurarme de ke esta vez los capítulos sean de mi completo agrado antes de aubirlos, pk kiero ke a ustedes les gusten xD.**

**Daniel : TNX! lo se xD**

**Y es todo/ sin reviews¬¬' pero pss espero ke este capitulo si les guste, veremos ke Harry tiene un verdadero dilema personal, y en el transcurso del fic veremos como le afecta y como lo convate xD. No los entretengo más, pasen y leean xD**

2

La Otra Profecía

El tiempo pasó volando para Harry, había intentado no salir de su habitación más de lo que fuera realmente necesario, pero, no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía de que por fin dejaría ese lugar en el que solo había recibido malos tratos de parte de sus tíos y su obeso primo, lo cual provocaba la ira de su tío Vernon.

-Te lo digo Petunia – Decía el tío Vernon, espiando a Harry que veía las noticias en la sala –Ese chico se trae algo entre manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó su esposa extrañada.

-Digo que esta tramando algo ¿No lo has notado muy feliz últimamente? estoy seguro de que trama algo

-Vamos, Vernon ¿Que tiene de raro que este feliz? tu tambien deberías estarlo, pronto será mayor de edad y nunca más volverá a esta casa, por fin nos libraremos de el.

-Si, pero se supone que su padrino murió o quien sea de esos extraños con los que se junta, debería estar triste o algo.

-Y lo estoy –Dijo Harry que había estado escuchando su conversación –No estoy sordo ¿saben? –Dijo y el enojo y resentimiento se noto en su voz ante la mención de su padrino, ya que era algo que aun le dolía, y no iba a permititr que su memoria fuera profanada por que un sucio Muggle dijera su nombre... –Pero tambien estoy muy feliz por que finalmente me librare de ustedes dos par de muggles... y tambien de ese cerdo obeso al que llaman hijo.

-¡No seas insolente chico, mira que todo lo que hemos hecho tu tía y yo por ti! – Le reprochaba el tío Vernon poniéndose de un color muy parecido al cabello de Ron –Se que te traes algo entre manos y...

-Tía Petunia tiene razón, la única razón por la que estoy feliz, es por que mañana vendrán por mi, ¡Y nunca regresare a esta casa!.

-¡Pues que bien! y espero nunca más tenerte que ver ¿Sabes? no me sorprendería que un día de estos te mate el mismo que mato a los fenómenos de tus padres – el había cruzado la línea, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, ahora era Harry quien estaba rojo, podía sentir como la ira recorría cada una de sus venas.

-¡NUNCA... – dijo Harry totalmente fuera de si, sacando su varita y poniéndola en el obeso cuello de su tío – ...te atrevas a llamarlos así denuevo, no mereces nisiquiera decir sus nombres con tu sucia boca muggle... ¡¿Entendido?! –dijo acortando peligrosamente la distancia entre ellos, y haciendo que sus tíos dieran un paso atrás – o no será a Voldemort con el primero que acabe, créeme Vernon, no me quieres como tu enemigo... –dijo Harry en una voz tan fría que realmente no parecia la suya, sorprendiéndose a si mismo y dejando helados a sus tíos.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Sucio muggle? esas eran cosas que él nunca habia dicho, era justo contra eso contra lo que peleaban ¿Cierto? entonces, ¿Por que habia estado teniendo pensamientos como esos? El no era alguien a quien le importara la limpieza de la sangre, pero, aun asi, no podia evitar sentir eso, ¿Serían acaso los pensamientos de Voldemort, y le estaban afectando a él? Tendría que aprender Oclumancia lo más rápido que pudiera, ¡No queria convertirse en otro Tom Riddle!

Subió rápidamente las escaleras de para evitar un regaño, no que le importara mucho, entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta con más fuerza que la necesaria y se tumbo en la cama, pensando en todo y en nada, intentando sacar de su mente esos pensamientos que últimamente lo perturbaban.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando escucho el sonido del auto del tío Vernon, seguramente se había ido a su oficina, no que le interesara mucho lo que ese muggle hacia... ¡Y dale con lo de los muggles!

Alguien toco a su puerta cortando sus divagaciones, y sin esperar una respuesta, su tía Petunia entro cerrando tras ella.

Se acerco nerviosa a un extrañado Harry, mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo, y pena.

Para sorpresa del chico, su tía se acerco aun más a el, se sentó en su cama, puso la cara entre las manos y le dijo. –Ha llegado el momento de que yo te diga lo que sé, no me lo reproches chico, ya que no pensaba decírtelo, pero desde que Albus murió supe que seria yo quien tendría que hablar primero...

Harry estaba totalmente anonadado por la actitud de su tía, pero estaba aun mas intrigado por saber que era lo que su tía quería decir con eso de "ha llegado el momento de que te diga lo que sé"

–¿De que me estas hablando? –dijo Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que su tía sabia que Dumbledore había muerto –¿Cómo sabes tu que el murió?

–Yo estoy enterada de lo que pasa en... –Dudo un momento en las palabras correctas y al fin dijo –Tu mundo... –Y agrego rápidamente ante la mirada fulminante del chico que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. –Te repito Harry, no me reproches el no haberte dicho nada antes, pero, es que simplemente no podía hacerlo, lo que hizo Lily me lo impedía, además de que siempre creí que seria Albus quien te lo dijera, aunque ahora no estoy muy segura de si lo sabía o no...

–¿Por qué lo llamas Albus? -Acababa de caer en cuenta de que llamaba a Dumbledore por su primer nombre, y ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

–Harry, yo... yo... –comenzó a decir tía Petunia con indecisión –Yo soy...

–¡¿Tu eres que!?, dilo de una vez mujer, que no tengo todo el día – dijo Harry comenzando a exasperarse, cosa que le habia estado pasando mucho ultimamente.

–Yo... soy una bruja Harry -La expreción del chico no tenia precio.

¡No! no..., ¿no?, ¿¡no?!, no, eso no podía ser cierto, Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar decir a su tía, eso no era posible, simplemente no podía ser, había tantas preguntas en su cabeza, tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, más bien gritarle, no podía evitar querer estrangularla ahí mismo, la ira lo invadía y no lo dejaba pensar, sin darse cuenta se había levantado de la cama y había comenzado a caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación pateando todo a su paso, como era su costumbre cuando estaba enojado.

–¡Estas loca! –le gritaba Harry –¡Eso es una mentira, una vil mentira! no creas que te lo voy a creer, si tu fueras una bruja entonces... no es posible, nunca has hecho magia, y odias todo cuanto implique magia, odiabas a tu hermana y a mi padre, me odias a mi, no puedes ser una bruja ¡Simplemente no puedes serlo!

Tía Petunia estaba pálida y con una expresión de terror y remordimiento en su rostro.

–Pues si lo soy Harry, y antes de que sigas maldiciendo, déjame explicarte por que nunca te lo dije, y no intentes huir como siempre lo haces, lo que tengo que decir es importante y necesitas oírlo, créeme que es algo que te interesa saber, es algo que debí haberte dicho hace mucho, pero que nunca me atreví a hacer, que núnca quise hacer.

Sin saber por que Harry se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y se dispuso a escuchar a su tía, esta acerco una silla, se sentó en ella y comenzó a decir en la voz más calmada que pudo.

–Vernon y Dudley no están, están en la clase de lucha de Dudders y...

–Ve al grano mujer –Le dijo Harry sin poder contener la ira en su voz.

–Bien, antes que nada Harry, debes saber que hace años yo perdí mis poderes –Harry la miraba sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su tía lo interrumpió. –Como ya debes saber, un mago puede perder sus poderes únicamente mediante a una fuerte dosis de poción para debilitar, o realmente deseando perderlos, en mi caso fueron las dos cosas, lo que hizo imposible que pudiera recuperarlos aunque hubiera querido, pero yo nunca quise, me sentía bien como muggle...

–¿Cómo es posible que fueras una bruja si tus padres eran muggles?

–Por favor Harry, déjame terminar, no podré contártelo todo si me interrumpes, así que déjame concluir mi historia, después responderé a todo lo que me quieras preguntar ¿De acuerdo?

Harry sólo se limito a asentir.

–Respondiendo a tu pregunta ¿No has notado que en Hogwarts, no solo uno de los hijos de muggles entra a la escuela, sino tambien sus hermanos? –Harry jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero, aunque odiaba admitirlo, su tía tenia razón, los hermanos Creevey eran nacidos de muggles, y ambos eran magos, así que de nuevo Harry solo se limito a asentir, temía que si abría la boca saldría un cruciatus dirigido hacia su tía, ain duda se lo tenia bien merecido. – Bien, pues en mi familia no fue la excepción, Lily y yo éramos brujas, y ambas asistimos a Hogwarts, ella quedo en Griffindor y yo en Hufflepuff – "Como todos los inútiles" pensó Harry. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando!? ¿Inútiles?. "Tranquilo, Harry, estas enojado, todos dicen cosas que realmente no sienten cuando estan enojadas, ¿cierto? cierto, ok, tranquilo..."

Se le hacia muy extraño escuchar a su tía mencionar nombres como "Griffindor, Hufflepuff y muggle" pero continuo escuchando atentamente

-Lily conoció a Potter, pero era un altanero engreído – De no ser por que quería escuchar lo que su tía iba a decirle, le hubiera soltado un Avada Kedavra – Y ella lo noto, al principio lo odiaba, pero del odio al amor, solo hay un paso –Harry sonrió para sus adentros, el sabia eso muy bien, Ron y Hermione no paraban de pelear, pero él sabia que tarde o temprano, sus verdaderos sentimientos saldrían a relucir. – En cambio yo, conocí a un chico de Ravenclaw, su nombre era Andrew Walker, y realmente me enamore de el, y el de mi, se que no te interesa conocer mi vida amorosa, pero el es parte de la razón por la que perdí mis poderes.

"Cuando estaba en mi séptimo año, a solo dos meses de graduarnos, el me propuso matrimonio, se que parece muy precipitado, solo teníamos 17 años, pero era algo común, por que eran tiempos de guerra, como habrás notado últimamente... –Se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción de Harry, pero el no la contradijo, ya que era cierto, muchos chicos de Hogwarts se estaban comprometiendo, ya que querían casarse antes de que estallara completamente la guerra, por que no sabían si al día siguiente los mataría algún mortífago – no se sabia si vivirías al día siguiente, así que acepte, y fijamos la fecha de la boda para un mes después de nuestra graduación, pero... –A tía Petunia se le quebraba la voz, pero respiro profundamente, y dijo – Pero un día, hubo un ataque de mortífagos en Hogsmade durante uno de los paseos de la escuela, y ... y... y el se interpuso entre un Avada Kedavra y yo, el sacrifico su vida por mi, y yo me sentía miserable, no quería seguir viviendo, no quería seguir siendo una bruja, y me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que algo que yo amaba tanto como la magia, podía hacer tanto daño? ¿Cómo podía arrebatarme la poca felicidad que tenia en medio de esa guerra? –Harry no pudo evitar sentir pena por su tía

¿Quién mejor que el sabia lo que es que te arrebaten de esa manera a alguien que amas?

– Me fui de Hogwarts antes de que terminara el curso, no quería saber nada más sobre la magia, así que regrese a mi casa y me prometí a mi misma que jamás volvería a usar mis poderes, y poco a poco fueron disminuyendo, pero no por completo, hasta que conocí a Vernon.

"Nos conocimos en una tienda de regalos, el buscaba algo para el cumpleaños de su madre y me pidió mi opinión acerca de unos aretes de oro con forma de corazón que estaban en una vitrina, comenzamos a salir, y poco a poco me enamore de el, pero había algo que tenia que saber, tenia que decirle que era una bruja, no podía ocultarle ese secreto, pero no sabia como decírselo, así que le dije que mi hermana lo era, al principio no me creyó, pero, le mostre los libros de la escuela de Lily, fotografias de ella, y todas esas "raresas".

"Yo esperaba que el saliera corriendo, pero se quedo conmigo, y me dijo que mi hermana era un fenómeno, y no me atreví a decirle que tambien yo era una bruja, así que cuando llegue a casa, prepare una poción para debilitar, y me bebí el caldero entero – Harry pensó que a cualquiera eso le hubiera parecido un intento de suicidio, pero omitió hacer ningún comentario y continuo escuchando atentamente el relato de su tía. – Se que suena loco, pero yo quería dejar de ser una bruja a toda costa.

"Después de eso no recuerdo lo que pasó, pero si recuerdo que desperté una semana después en San Mungo, sorprendiendo a los curanderos por haberme recuperado después de eso, y sin rastro de mis poderes. Después de que perdiera completamente mi magia regrese a casa y tiempo después me case con Vernon.

"Un mes después de mi boda, Lily nos sorprendió con la noticia de que se casaba con ese pedante lucido de Potter – Harry tubo que reprimir nuevamente sus deseos de lanzarle un cruciatus – No puedo decir que me alegré mucho por la noticia, pero, después de todo era mi hermana y debía apoyarla. –"Si claro", pensó Harry, "Igual que la apoyaste cuando murió y me encontraste en la puerta".— Le dije a Vernon que debía ayudarla, y muy a su pesar me dejo ir. Lily estaba hasta el cuello con los preparativos así queme pidió que fuera a Hogsmade a hacer un pedido de tres barriles de wiski de fuego, y muy a mi pesar tuve que hacerlo.

"Harry, ponme mucha atención ahora, que esto que estoy a punto de decirte, solamente lo saben tres personas, Trelawney, yo y, bueno.. la tercera persona, la verdad es que yo no la conozco, pero es de quien habla la profecía... – Harry estaba algo confundido, pero comenzó a atar cabos, y cayo en cuenta de que su tía estaba a punto de decirle algo sobre la profecía que lo marcaba a el sobre el elegido.

–Si vas a hablarme de la profecía, no te molestes ya la conozco, y la profesora Trelawney no tiene idea de que ella fue la médium. –Dijo Harry, pero tenia el leve presentimiento de que, había algo más que lo que el sabia. No le sorprendia mucho que digamos, Dumbledore le habpia ocultado demasiado.

–Te equivocas Harry, ella sabe que fue ella quien hizo la profecía frente a Albus aquel día, Lo que él nunca supo, fue que salió del Cabeza de Cerdo antes de que Sybile terminara la profecía, y yo fui la única que la escucho. –Harry estaba completamente anonadado y miraba a su tía con más interés que nunca, Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara, su tía tomo un respiro hondo y continuo. – Yo iba a entrar a las tres escobas, pero supuse que muchas de las personas que conocía estarían ahí, así que preferí entrar al Cabeza de Cerdo.

Cuando iba llegando a la puerta vi a un hombre alto de barba blanca que estaba parado frente a mi, y me dijo "Hola Petunia, nunca creí volver a verte por aquí, realmente me alegra que volvieras al mundo mágico" a lo que yo respondí que solo estaba hi, para hacer un pedido de wiski para la boda de mi hermana, el simplemente me sonrió y me abrió la puerta, yo entre y me senté en la barra a esperar al cantinero para hablar con el, y fue entonces que escuche la parte de la profecía que solo tu y Albus conocían, él creyendo que Trelawney había terminado se fue.

"Pero de pronto ella volteo a verme y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara, y me dijo

"_Aquel que será marcado como un igual no estará solo en su viaje, habrá una más, otra igual nacida cuando el octavo mes nace... Con la marca que dejará el que no debe ser nombrado... Cada uno de ellos será mas poderoso que el señor oscuro por separado... Pero la única forma de vencer será estando unidos... Ya que juntos se volverán uno y sus ojos se abriran a la verdad... Y serán invencibles... Y reunirán a su ejercito y el día en que se vuelvan uno sea conocido como el día de la caída del señor oscuro..."._

–¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? – Le dijo finalmente tía petunia a un muy shokeado Harry que parecia haberse quedado sin palabras – No puedo decirte más por que sencillamente no lo se, pero lo que si se, es que muy pronto, más de lo que te imaginas encontraras a esa igual, y juntos tendrán que vencer al que no debe ser nombrado.

–¿Y como rayos piensan que vamos a vencer a Voldemort? –dijo finalmente Harry saliendo de su shock.

–Deberán aprender las artes oscuras y la magia negra a la perfección es la única manera de saber como defenderse de ella, pero deberán dominar aún más la magia blanca, volverse más poderosos que el que no debe ser nombrado, pero a diferencia de el, deben conservar su lado humano, y vencerlo con magia blanca.

–¿Y cómo haremos eso?

–Albus ya te lo había dicho, tu tienes algo que el no tiene, tu tienes la capacidad de amar, usa eso a tu favor... –La voz de tía Petunia se apago al escuchar el ruido que hacia el auto del tío Vernon al estacionarse, y finamente dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos –Lo único que puedo decirte, Harry, es que lamento todo lo que sufriste en este lugar, pero necesitabas más razones para vengarte de el que no debe ser nombrado, yo solo te las di, ah y si Vernon pregunta, te estuve riñendo por no podar el jardín. –Dijo esto y sin dar tiempo a que Harry protestara, salió apresuradamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos.

No había dormido en toda la noche a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres días desde entonces ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho después de recibir un shock tan grande como enterarse de que la tía que lo odia y el a ella, es en realidad una bruja sin poderes?.

Y de nuevo esos pensamientos, algo narcisitas debia admitir. No podia evitar pensar que los Muggles eran escoria, que los Sangre Sucia merecian pagar por las cosas que le habian hecho a Sangre Limpias como el, Voldemort era el mejor ejemplo, un maldito mestizo que había asecinado a sus padres, y que cada año se las arreglaba para hacerlo miserable, y sus tíos, los maltratos que tuvo que soportar de esos asquerosos Muggles, siendo que él era "superior"... Aun asi, se intentaba convencer a si mismo de que esos eran los sentimientos de Voldemort, ¡No los suyos!

Ahi estaba Hermione, su mejor amiga, una hija de Muggles, ¡Y la mejor bruja que conocia! Remus Lupin, un mestizo, el mejor amigo de su padre, y el mejor maestro que había tenido, siempre pensando en los demás. Los Malfoy, idiotas arrogantes, petulantes, Mortífagos asecinos, y eran "Sangre Limpias" y su madre, hija de Muggles... Núnca la habia conocio, pero todos hablaban maravillas de ella.

Pero, por más que se esforzó, no pudo encontrar ningún argumento a favor de los Muggles... El mal se erradicaria de los magos con la destruccion de Voldemort, y en unos años, estaba seguro, los prejuicios sobre la limpieza de la sangre desaparecerian... en cambio, el origen del mal en los Muggles, eran ellos mismos, todos y cada uno de ellos, destruyendose unos a otros por estupideces, destruyendo poco a poco un mundo que no solo les pertenecia a ellos, sino tambien a los magos...

Ya no sabia donde acababan los pensamientos de Voldemort y donde empezaban los suyos, y eso realmetne lo preocupaba, aunque, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, aquel que él tanto odiaba, podría tener razon en algo... Los Muggles eran escoria...

Harry miro el reloj en su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7 de la mañana, se levanto de la cama, se cambio y comenzó a meter todo lo que necesitaba en su baúl, suponía que Fred y George llegarían por el antes de medio día y quería estar listo.

Sintió que su estomago gruñía y se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior, así que decidió que seria mejor bajar a desayunar, no quería que la madre de Ron le hiciera comer todo lo que podía cocinar con el pretexto de que estaba flaco, aunque la señora Weasley ya no podría poner ese pretexto para preocuparse por Harry y criticar a sus tíos, ya que había cambiado mucho durante el verano, se había metido entre ceja y ceja que debía estar en buena condición para poder vencer a Voldemort, y se prometió a si mismo que no se dejaría morir, ya que el bien sabia que todo el mundo mágico tenia sus esperanzas depositadas en el, no quería que las muertes de las personas que más amaba fueran en vano.

En realidad Harry había cambiado mucho, no solo físicamente, pues ya no era el muchacho flaco y bajito que había caminado a lo largo del Gran Comedor para que el sombrero seleccionador se le resbalara hasta la nariz y lo enviara a Griffindor, sino que ahora se veía mucho más alto y fornido, pero tambien sus ojos eran diferentes, esos profundos ojos esmeralda ahora tenían una sombra de infinita tristeza y rencor, pero aun conservaba la esperanza en ellos, aunque solo podía ser apreciada si alguien era capaz de ver en lo más profundo de su alma, o mejor dicho, si cierta pelirroja le devolvía el brillo a su mirada...

Harry bajo a desayunar, y pensó que por ser el ultimo día que pasaría en esa casa, muy bien podría molestar a su primo, y su tía no se atrevería a regañarlo, ni a mirarlo a la cara, después de toda su confesión.

Cuando bajó las escaleras vio que su tío ya se había ido a la oficina, y que su primo estaba en la mesa atascándose de tocino y huevos.

–Dudley –dijo Harry con una mirada maquiavélica sentándose en la mesa frente a su primo – debería darte alguna poción –dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra – tus ronquidos de cerdo no me dejaron pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Dudley tenia una cara estúpido y algo de huevo se cayo de su boca, mientras miraba a Harry atónito y entonces dijo casi chillando –¡Mamá! ¡¿Escuchaste lo que este fenómeno me dijo?!

–No Dudeers cariño, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención –dijo la tía Petunia haciendo que Harry se sorprendiera.

Si había alguien que nunca se distraía durante una conversación ajena, esa era Petunia Dursley, pero sorprendió más, no solo a Harry, sino tambien a Dudley que ahora había dejado caer la salchicha de su tenedor al suelo, cuando le sirvió a Harry un enorme plato de huevo con tocino sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Harry comió rápidamente y luego se recargo hacia atrás en su silla, mirando directamente a su primo, quien le dijo con un tono retador.

–¿Qué me ves fenómeno? –Harry esbozo una sonrisa y pensó "manos a la obra".

–No, no, no "Dudeers" ¿qué no te han enseñado modales? –dijo intentando contener la riza ante la estúpida mirada de su primo –Creo que tendré que enseñártelos yo –dijo sacando su varita y blandiéndola sin sentido en el aire –Abra Cadabra... –antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar su falso hechizo, su primo salió corriendo como cerdo escapando del matadero, Harry guardo su varita y esta vez no intento contener la riza.

Harry volteo a ver a su tía, quien estaba seguro, lo estaria fulminando con la mirada, pero para su sorpresa, ella simplemente lo miraba con cara de culpabilidad y se giro rápidamente al sentir la mirada de su sobrino, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos después de lo sucedido, y Harry sabia exactamente por que, ella le había hecho la vida imposible desde que tenia memoria, y lo llamaba "fenómeno" y "anormal" y ahora se había entrado que su tía era una bruja que había perdido sus poderes.

De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por que alguien tocaba a la puerta, se levanto de la mesa y salió corriendo a abrir.

Frente a sus ojos estaban dos altos chicos pelirrojos con mirada de que acababan de hacer alguna travesura.

–¡Fred,George¿cómo estan? –Les dijo con la voz más entusiasta que tenia.

N/A: Ke tal? espero ke les haya gustado xD pues como ven, Harry ya no sabe si es él o es Voldemort, y se debate internamente sobre lo ke es correcto, ke piensan? bien pues aki mi amiguito de GO me dijo ke se sentia muy solito, pk no lo ayudan y le hacen una pekeña visita? ya saben ke el ayuda mucho a todos los escritores xD. Y si kieren, ya saben, dirijan los reviews a los personajes y ellos les responderan xD

Besos

RebecaNara


End file.
